


Just Your Usual Friday Morning

by Nanenna



Series: The American Dream [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mobfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Monsters Weren't Sealed Underground, Established Relationship, Foul Language, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Past Food Insecurity, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Violence, Italian Mafia, M/M, Mobfell Papyrus (Undertale), Mobfell Sans (Undertale), Mobfell W. D. Gaster (Undertale), Mpreg, Multi, Patchwork AU, Permanent Injury, Sans/Mobfell Gaster/Mobfell Papyrus/Mobfell Sans(Undertale), Sign Language, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), no editing we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanenna/pseuds/Nanenna
Summary: Sans and his three husbands go about their usual weekday morning routine. Nothing big or dramatic or life changing happens. Certainly Papyrus doesn't cry over it at all, he just caught something in his eyes is all.
Relationships: Gaster/Papyrus/Sans/Sans, W. D. Gaster/Papyrus/Sans
Series: The American Dream [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104059
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Just Your Usual Friday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Underfell](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/763527) by Vic the Underfella. 



> You thought you were going to get a prequel to _Small Potatoes_ that explains all the backstory, but instead Inspiration hit me upside the head with a sequel! Hah hah hah! And of course it requires a baby.

Red blinked slowly awake, light already streaming into the room. The only one left in bed with him was a much smaller body nestled up to his side, undoubtedly Sans as there was no way either Edge or Fell could fit curled up against his side like that anymore. Damned little brothers had shot up like sprouts and now towered over most other monsters. Red kind of missed when they were smaller than him, it sure was easier to make them listen to him back then.

“Are you finally awake?”

Red yawned and stretched before looking up at Edge’s looming face, “Yeah, gettin’ there. Ya sleep at all?” He kept his voice low, loathe to wake their little hubby up.

Edge scoffed, his own voice as low as it ever got, “Of course, I know we can’t afford to be sloppy. But I’m also not about to lounge around in bed until noon either.”

“’M just catchin’ up on missed sleep is all.” Red used to stay up half the night right alongside his brothers, but back then it was because he had to. And only with the aid of copious amounts of sea tea and the anxiety over the shit the two numbskulls relying on him to keep them alive would get up to without him keeping an eye socket on them. One each. Living in this big house now, knowing there was so much security in place, that his brothers were finally old enough to keep themselves alive, it was hard not to fall into a deep, blissful sleep that felt even more luxurious than their fitted suits and fancy meals.

“Well it’s time to get up.”

“You wanna wake him?” Red motioned to Sans, still curled up against his side and seemingly fast asleep.

Edge crossed his arms, “He needs to get up soon or he won’t have time for breakfast.”

“So wake him up,” Red teased with a smirk.

“You’re right there,” Edge hissed.

“I have their suits,” Fell said at his regular volume as he walked out of their closet, two suits in vastly different sizes in hand. He looked up to find Edge glaring at a smirking Red. “What happened this time?”

“Red won’t wake Sans up,” Edge said petulantly, still as close to a whisper as he ever got.

“So just wake him up yourself,” Fell said with some confusion. He laid out the two suits at the foot of the bed before moving up to where Sans was. He gently touched their husband’s shoulder and leaned down to kiss his temple, “Time to wake up.”

Sans huffed and turned his face towards Fell, eye sockets blinking open.

Fell gave him a chaste kiss on the teeth, “Good morning.”

Sans blinked a few more times before a smile spread across his face. Once Fell moved out of the way Red swooped in for a kiss of his own, “Mornin’, dollface.”

Sans huffed a few silent laughs and pushed against Red’s chest. Red obliged and moved to the edge of the bed, where he sat up and had a stretch before scratching absently at his coccyx. He gave a quick sniff to his undershirt, found it smelled fine, and reached for his suit.

“You’re not seriously going to wear that again, are you?” Edge asked incredulously.

“What? ‘S not like it’s dirty or nothin’. We ain’t been in any shootouts or anything, it ain’t summer, and we didn’t even get up to anythin’ fun last night.”

“It’s still disgusting,” Edge insisted.

“Hasn’t it been three days?” Fell asked.

There was a cough, every eye socket turned in Sans’s direction as he held his hands up, “Even I draw the line at three days.”

“It ain’t been three days, I just changed them yesterday!” Red grumpily grabbed his pants and shoved a his foot through the first leg. By the time Red was mostly done with the buttons on his shirt Fell came around the bed and tried to take over. Red slapped his hand away. “I ain’t a baby bones! I ain’t ever needed help dressin’ yer whole life.”

Fell made a disappointed noise, “Moody today. Well if this is how you wish to act then we’ll just go on ahead to breakfast without you.”

“Fine.” Red just ignored them as he continued trying to wrangle the small, fiddly buttons. With the others gone he was free to curse a blue streak while wrangling with his suspenders and working the buttons of his cuffs then vest. Good enough, Red simply grabbed the rest of his things and carried them downstairs, he could deal with the rest after he got some fucking food.

In the dining room Fell, Edge, and Sans were all seated at the table, Sans with a newspaper held in one hand. An empty chair with a covered setting and a folded newspaper were waiting for Red, while Papyrus was notably absent. Red passed behind Sans’s chair to get to his own seat, snagging a piece of thinly sliced fruit on his way. Sans made an offended noise and turned to glare at him.

Red simply popped the bit of fruit in his mouth, “Thanks, sweetheart.” He threw in a wink for good measure, but Sans only huffed and turned back to his food, hunching over it as he started eating again. Red could only laugh, Sans didn’t usually eat much of his fruit anyway. Red plopped into his own seat and lifted the cover to find the exact same thing the rest of them were eating: a bowl of porridge swimming in an extra helping of cream, eggs sunny side up, bacon, an English muffin, that bright orange fruit sliced thin, and a steaming cup of Joe.

Red unfolded the newspaper, careful not to tear or puncture it, then started eating his breakfast. Red hunched over his food, much like Sans had earlier, it was the easiest way to eat without spilling it all down his front. Red really didn’t want to have to go all the way back upstairs and change into a fresh suit before starting their day.

Someone made a sound of disgust. Red looked up to see both his little brothers staring at him. Red couldn’t help rolling his eyes, like they hadn’t seen him eat like that a million times before. Edge rolled his own eyes and went back to eating while Fell simply continued to look aghast. Red grinned broadly and reached for his bowl of porridge, keeping eye socket contact as he held it up to his mouth.

“You wouldn’t,” Fell said, even more aghast.

Red didn’t say anything, just tipped his head back and downed his milky porridge all in one go.

“How on Earth are we even related?”

“I wonder the same thing,” Edge said with a long suffering sigh.

Red just picked up a piece of bacon with his bare phalanges and popped it right into his mouth, having gone back to hunching over his food.

“Ugh, I feel ill.” Fell put down his cutlery and pushed his plate away.

“If yous ain’t gonna finish that, I will.” Red motioned towards Fell’s mostly empty plate.

Rather than more brotherly ribbing, that put a frown on Edge’s and Fell’s faces. Even Sans was frowning, the paper dropped so he could hold up his hands. “The food won’t go to waste, Red.”

“This ain’t about that,” Red said with exasperation. “I’m just hungry is all.”

Everyone at the table continued to frown at Red. Edge was the one to break the heavy silence, “Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m fine, I’m just a little extra hungry is all. It’s not like I wanna eat yer froo froo fruit or yer slimy porridge or nothin’. Just gimme what’s lefta yer bacon an’ eggs.”

Fell looked unsure, but handed over his plate. Red eagerly scooped just the bacon and eggs, and really there was maybe a third left, onto his own plate before handing Fell his back, the fruit and half eaten muffin left untouched. Then Red went back to reading the paper while hunched over his breakfast.

Even being last to breakfast Red wasn’t the last to finish, he sat back and nursed his cup of coffee while reading the funnies and waiting for Sans to finish his own breakfast. Sans sat back, folded up his newspaper, and stood up. The three brothers followed suit, though once up Red took a moment to thoroughly wipe off his face and hands with his napkin before folding up his own newspaper just as carefully as he’d unfolded it. The others were already passing through the dining room entryway by the time Red was shrugging into his jacket, they were completely out of sight by the time he had tucked the paper under his arm and started out of the room. So no one saw when he paused by Edge’s mostly empty plate.

Edge hated greasy food, so it surprised no one that his porridge bowl was practically licked clean while his bacon had only been nibbled at. And ok, yeah, Red may have had a problem with watching perfectly good food go to waste back when they first started eating at Sans’s table, and yeah he was mostly over that mindset now that they had plenty to eat and then some, but this was bacon! And hell, Red wasn’t entirely full yet, so why not? Red furtively glanced towards where the others had gone, not a Soul in sight. He quickly bent over Edge’s plate, used his fork to shovel the bacon in his mouth, a quick wipe with the napkin just to be safe, then Red was nonchalantly strolling towards the foyer.

All three were waiting for him near the front door, even Papyrus had shown up and was waiting with crossed arms. “There you are! We have things to do today.”

“Yeah, I know.” Red leaned down and gave Sans a quick kiss on the teeth. “Have a good day, love.”

“Yes, yes, now you’ve all said your goodbyes and we’re already running late.” Papyrus bustled Sans down the hallway, “Come along, Sans, we’ve work to do and plenty of it.”

Sans looked at them over his shoulder and gave them a cheerful grin while giving the much abbreviated sign for, “I love you.”

The three brothers waved goodbye, then turned and filed out the front door to find Lesser Dog and their car waiting for them. They piled in, Red in the back facing seat by himself so he could spread out and finish reading the paper without bumping elbows with his brothers.

“Did you read about the shooting on the south side of town?” Edge asked as they settled in for the drive.

“Just readin’ it now,” Red replied absently. Then he huffed, “How much of this drivel is true, anyway?”

“It’s insight into how the people who write think, if nothing else,” Fell said airily.

“Ya mean into how the people that pay ‘em think.”

“Same difference.”

Red barked a laugh, then grimaced and rubbed at his sternum.

“Something **is** wrong,” Fell said accusingly.

“’It ain’t,” Red shot back. “Just maybe I shouldn’t’ve had that extra servin’ is all, ‘m feelin’ a bit bloated.”

Both his younger brothers crossed their arms and gave him looks that quite clearly said, “I told you so.”

“Yeah, yeah, learned my lesson, the cook gives us nice big portions an’ even finishin’ off my own food is gluttonous, yadda yadda. Yous two happy?”

“For now, I suppose,” Edge said grudgingly.

“I’m not,” Fell said. “You really should slow down when you eat, no matter how fast we absorb our food it takes time for it to fully filter into our reserves.” Fell started in on a long lecture about mana and overflowing ley lines that Red had heard far too many times before. Red just went right back to reading his paper, though he couldn’t stop himself from feeling proud of Fell. The kid had always been too smart for his own good, too bad their family couldn’t keep their shit together long enough for him to finish even compulsory school, let alone something as ambitious or expensive as college.

* * *

Red tried not to fidget in his seat. The whole morning had been uncomfortable, the overfull feeling in his Soul not letting up as the day dragged on, and now for some reason he was feeling pretty damn anxious. It wouldn’t do to give anything away to these mooks though, so Red kept a carefully smug smirk on his face as sat forward and pointed his cigar at the grunt yammering away at him. Normally he wouldn’t waste a cigar pointing it at a schmuck like that, but when he lit it earlier the smoke had made him nauseous. Nauseous! What the hell?

“Stop wastin’ our time flappin’ yer gums and get to the point, we got better things to do than sit here an’ listen to yer hot air.”

There was a bony hand on Red’s left shoulder, the side Fell was sitting on, then a voice hissed right into his acoustic meatus, “What are you doing?”

“How incredibly rude!” The long winded monster, a Whimsalot from the nicer side of the Monster districts, sputtered indignantly.

“You’ve said a lot, but all I’m gettin’ is ya don’t like our terms but ain’t got anya yer own to offer. So how about we just reschedule this meetin’ fer when ya get yer act together? We got better things to do than sit around and listen to you be _unsure_ ‘bout the _implications_.” Red stood and ground his cigar into the conspicuous ash tray, like hell he was bringing that in the car with them. “Call us when yer ready to actually negotiate, ciao.” With that Red turned and walked out of the room.

Edge and Fell had, fortunately, stood with him and stoically kept their peace as they followed him through the empty tables of Grillby’s restaurant and out onto the sidewalk. Thank the Angel for keeping the appearance of a united front. It would take a moment for the car to be brought around though, he was sure they were going to be up his coccyx about the dumb stunt he just pulled.

“Red, what the fuck?” Fell hissed angrily. Well if his baby bro who was too _mature_ to cuss didn’t just use “the least dignified word in the foul language dictionary.”

“We’re goin’ home,” Red said matter-of-factly.

“What?”

“We. Are. Going. **Home**.”

“We have more on the agenda,” Edge said with a furrowed brow. “Are you sick?”

“Maybe.”

Lesser Dog pulled up then. Red didn’t even wait for him to get out and come open the door for them, he just yanked it open and practically threw himself into the car. “Take us home, Lessa.”

Lesser Dog barked in acknowledgment. Fell and Edge climbed into the car, shutting the door behind them. The moment the door closed Lesser started driving, which Red really appreciated. He couldn’t help jiggling his foot anxiously, hands in tight fists on his legs.

“Red,” Edge started.

Red didn’t let him finish, taking that as his cue to switch seats and burrow his fat ass between his brothers. Better, but they still needed to get home.

“Seriously, the fuck is wrong with you?” Edge asked with concern.

Fell put a hand to Red’s forehead, then moved it down to his cheek. “Your temperature feels normal.”

“What am I? A human?!”

Fell’s hand moved down to Red’s sternum, “How’s your Soul?”

“Feels like it’s runnin’ on overtime,” Red admitted. “Somethin’ just don’t feel right, we gotta get home.”

Fell changed tactics to holding a finger up and moving it in front of Red, like he was a doctor who could figure out the fuck was going on. Red was in no mood and snapped his teeth.

“Seriously, what’s going on, Red?”

“I dunno, I just-”

There was an inaudible pop. Something gushed, and the feeling of relief that came with pressure released.

Oh fuck, that was his goddamned Soul.

“Red? Red, what is it?” Fell snapped his phalanges in front of Red’s face.

Red put a hand over his Soul, “It burst.”

“What burst? What?”

“Oh fuck.”

“Are you dying?!”

“We’re almost home, look we’re pulling into the driveway now.” Edge was right, the car was indeed pulling into the driveway. “Here, you’re not dust yet. Can you walk or are we going to have to carry your useless ass inside?”

“I can… I…” Red’s eyes darted frantically around the car, then out the window to the front door. He couldn’t stand the thought of staying in the car when home was right there, he couldn’t stand the thought of getting out of the car. He really just wanted a way to get from the car directly to their bedroom without bothering with all that pesky distance in between, but even the thought of a shortcut was painful. “I’ll walk,” he finally said with grim determination.

By then Lesser had already gotten out and come around to hold the door open for them. Edge and Fell took an elbow each and gently guided Red out of the car. They were being too goddamned slow. Red broke their hold and bolted through the front door, took the stairs two at a time, raced down the hallway, and dove onto the bed. He burrowed into the pillows, shoes and jacket still on though he thinks he lost the hat somewhere between the foyer and the bedroom.

Ok, ok… so like Edge had said Red wasn’t dust yet, the gushing seemed to have stopped, and he wasn’t in any actual pain. Could your Soul feel pain? Red’s pretty sure he’d heard about Monsters in the war that had kept going only to die later because they hadn’t realized their Souls had been injured. But then again he’d also heard Soul pain was the worst pain a Monster could ever feel. His thought circled in that vein for a while, cycling between wondering if the lack of pain meant his Soul had gone numb and hoping it was a good sign. And where the FUCK is everyone? Red would think at least one person would have come to check on him by now.

There was a knock at the bedroom door. Red snarled in response.

“Well, someone’s not feeling well.”

Red poked his head out from under his pillow pile to see Sans’s doctor gently closing the door behind her. He wanted to snarl at her to go away, but that was stupid so instead he forced himself to say, “Hey, Lops,” in a strained voice.

“Hello, Red. Your brothers tell me your Soul exploded?” She raised a furry eyebrow, like she didn’t believe them for a minute.

“It uh… it popped? And there was this gushin’ feelin’, but it stopped. And it don’t hurt but I’m not sure if that means nothin’.”

Dr. Lopsy just nodded as she approached the bed. She hefted her large bag onto the bed, opened it up, and started digging around. “Think you could move closer?”

Red sighed, he really didn’t like the idea of moving out of cover, but he trusted Lopsy. If he could trust her with Sans’s life surely he could trust her with his own. He reluctantly dragged himself over to the edge of the bed and swung his legs over the side. He grimaced when he noticed his shoes, Fell was going to throw a fit later.

“Alright, let’s get down to bare bones, I want to see those ribs.”

Red huffed, but started stripping. “Didn’t know I was gonna be puttin’ on a show today.”

“You can leave your pants on.”

“Thanks, I ‘preciate it.” He really did, now that his weird panic had faded a little he was just feeling embarrassed. His jacket was tossed aside, then the vest quickly followed, his suspenders were simply slid off so he could unbutton his shirt, then he was down to just his undershirt. Strangely enough it was showing red through. “What the fuck?”

“Well take it off and find out.”

Red did so, tossing the thin undershirt on the pile of clothes. Filling up what should have been an empty cavity was a mass of ectoplasm that looked like a bowl of red Jell-O and continued up to a thin layer over his rib cage.

“Huh,” Dr. Lopsy gently prodded the false flesh. “I thought the field filling out your guys’ clothes was just magic, not… you know… physical.”

“It’s not. Not normally, anyway.”

“That’s what I thought.”

“I thought ya knew what ya was doin’.”

“I’m not a skeleton specialist, I had to do a lot of impromptu research when Sans was first injured. Honestly I’m surprised he didn’t switch to a skeleton specialist years ago.”

“We trust ya.”

“Well aren’t you sweet. But if I can’t figure this out it might be time to just bite the bullet and call in a skeleton specialist.”

Red cringed, the thought of calling in a stranger to come look at his Soul was too much. “Just start with my Soul, those’re the same for everyone.”

“True.” Dr. Lopsy picked up a stethoscope and put it in her ears, then touched the other end to Red’s sternum. “Well it’s certainly rushing, but I don’t hear any abnormalities.” She moved down to the side of his ribs, then touched the stethoscope to his new belly. “Well your mana’s very active, but so far I’m not hearing any distress.” She pulled the stethoscope from her ears, then set it aside. “I’m going to apply a little diagnostic spell.”

“Sure, sounds good.”

She put her paw to the side of Red’s belly, then applied the spell. His whole body lit up, ley lines a stark yellow against his ecto’s brilliant red, and in the middle of his belly a bright speck of white shining like a star. “Oh!” Lopsy grinned broadly, her buck teeth on full display. “Well you need a specialist all right, I’m certainly not the kind of doctor you need right now.”

“Holy fuck,” Red whispered.

“Well you both seem healthy, I’m not pinging any distress or injuries. Congratulations! If you like I can look around and find you a few midwives to choose from.” She let the spell go and Red’s body dimmed, though the ecto was still giving off a faint glow like before.

“I don’t understand.”

“You’re pregnant.”

“I got that part! What I don’t get **why**.”

“When two or more Monsters love each other very, very much…”

“Ha fuckin’ ha. I know where babies come from, fer fuck’s sake I had to give my baby bros The Talk. But why **me**?”

“Would you rather it was one of your brothers?”

“Maybe? I just… with the things we do… shouldn’t it have…?”

“You really think the baby would have latched onto Sans? With the condition his Soul’s in? When he doesn’t have enough magic reserves to make it through the day without a nap?”

“I guess not.”

“Well I’m no midwife, but if I had to guess I’d say it’s the fact you have by far the deepest reserves of the four of you. And unlike your brothers you don’t do much with yours. So much yummy mana for baby to eat up.”

Red felt his face flush, he buried it in his hands. “Angel above, we never even talked about kids. I didn’t even know Sans could with how little magic he has.”

“If he has enough magic to participate in ah… bedroom activities then he has enough to start a kid. I’ve heard stories of Monsters in worse condition becoming fathers.”

Red just nodded behind his hands.

“Need a minute before I call the others in?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, this is a really big surprise for you. They can wait a little longer.”

Red heard her doing something, likely packing back up her bag. Then she was moving around the room. She quickly came back, “Here, this might help.”

Red looked up to see Lopsy holding a house robe. “Thanks.” He gratefully took it and put it on, careful not to tie it too tight. He gave a short laugh, “I really thought I was dying.”

“Most first time mothers do when the baby drops, especially if they weren’t intentionally trying for a baby. Better than humans though, I’ve heard sometimes they don’t know anything’s going on until labor.”

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna hafta give **birth**.”

“It’s not so bad, if it were no one would ever have a second baby.”

Red just grunted.

“Feeling up to letting the others in?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“It’ll all work out, you’ll see. I’ll draw up a list of names and send them over later. I’ll see you on Wednesday for Sans’s usual appointment, let me know how it goes!” She gave a wave, then walked over to the door. She opened it, revealing Sans, Edge, Fell, and even Papyrus all milling about in the hallway. “Hello, everything’s fine, you can come in and see him now. Papyrus, be a dear and walk me to the door?”

“You sure took your time if everything’s fine,” Edge groused as he followed Sans through the door. Fell closed the door behind him as he brought up the rear. Edge crossed his arms and glared down at Red, “So what happened? You’re really fine?”

Red felt his face flush again, “Yup. Ol’ Flops said it’s all good. I’m healthy, we’re both healthy.”

“Both?”

Red was sure his whole face must be red by now, flushed so hard his skull was tingling. “Y-yeah, both. Um… it’s uh… there’s…” The room was starting to light up, red light reflecting off the others’ pale skulls. Finally he just held up his hands and made one sign, “Baby.”

Sans made a strangled sound of some kind and rushed right into Red’s personal space. He reached for the robe’s belt, the stopped and looked at Red.

“Go on, it’s yers too.”

Sans grinned so wide, he leaned in for a quick press of teeth before happily untying the robe and pulling it open to show off Red’s new belly. Sans gave it a gentle squish, then his hand weakly lit up.

“Sans, you’ll tire yerself out,” Red warned.

Sans just shook his head, his pips never moving from the light show. Red sighed and looked down as well. Their little star was glowing just as bright as for Lopsy, but since the rest wasn’t he could now see a shadow next to the star. Huh, guess that’s the start of their body. They watched in fascination as the star moved towards Sans’s hand, that was until the light he was giving off sputtered and snuffed out.

Sans swayed, Edge and Fell both reached out to support him, fortunately he managed to stay upright.

“What’d I tell ya?” Red barked angrily. “Now you need to lay down an’ eat somethin’ whether you like it or not.” Together the three of them guided Sans to sit down on the bed and started undressing him. Sans didn’t exactly fight it, but he also gave them a lot of trouble by spending the entire time trying to cuddle with Red rather than letting them pull off his suit and tie.

Then Fell started untying Red’s shoes.

“What’re ya doin’?”

“You really think any of us are letting you get away with not taking a nap too after that panic attack you gave us?”

“Stay,” Sans signed pleadingly.

“Ugh, fine.” Red was kinda anxious to have something at his back, and it’s not like he had planned to leave bed anyway. “Can I at least have my undershirt back?”

“No,” Sans signed emphatically. “Baby!” He made grabby hands at Red.

Red rolled his eye pips, but obligingly crawled back over to the pillows once his shoes and pants were off. He sighed with relief as he slipped under the covers and put the headboard at his back. Sans happily cuddled up to Red’s side, one hand gently caressing his belly. “No more magic tricks until after you eat. In fact I’m making a rule now: only once a day. The kid only just dropped, we still got a ways to go and we don’t need ya runnin’ yerself into the ground in excitement.”

Sans pouted.

“He has a point,” Edge said. “Now, I’m going to go get us some lunch. Fell, keep an eye socket on these two idiots.”

“Hey!”

“Will do.”

“HEY!”

Sans held a hand up for a quick, sloppy sign, “Me tell Papy.”

“As you wish.” With that Edge left the room, softly closing the door behind him. Beyond it they could hear a muffled, “Everyone’s fine, Sans and Red are just resting after panicking like a pair of fools. I was just going to fetch us all some lunch.”

“I can’t believe it, we’re going to be parents.” Fell had slipped his own shoes off and climbed onto the bed. He sat on Red’s other side, Red would never admit how much that settled him down. He thought putting a wall at his back had finished draining the last of his anxiety, guess not.

Sans made a sound that was suspiciously close to a giggle.

“Neither can I,” Red dead panned.

“I’m not surprised it’s you, you did always mother hen us.”

“Not my fault I’m the oldest,” Red groused. Then he turned more serious, “Like yer or Edge wouldn’t have stepped up if ya were the oldest.”

“But we aren’t, and you did.” Fell put an arm over Red’s shoulder, “You’re going to be a good mother.”

“Yes,” Sans signed sleepily, his eye sockets drooping.

Red made a dismissive noise, “I just gotta get the kid out, then yous lot can take over.”

Fell gave a weary sigh while Sans had a silent laughing fit.

There was a knock at the door. Red rushed to pull his robe closed while Fell simply pulled the blanket up, coincidentally hiding Sans entirely. Papyrus opened the door to let in Edge, who was carrying a tray with a cover on it.

“Thank you Papyrus.”

“I still don’t understand why you’re all being so secretive.”

“Red’s simply being anxious after that scare. A nap and a sandwich and he’ll be back to his usual crass self.”

“Hmmm… I’m sure. And you won’t tell me **why** Red was panicking and Dr. Lopsy was called because…?”

“That’s for Red to tell you in his own time. Now if you’ll excuse us.”

Sans held a hand up and waved Papyrus over.

“Ah, it seems the time is now.” Papyrus happily bounced into the room, leaving Edge to push the door closed with his foot. “Red, I do hope you’re actually feeling well and this isn’t some weird ploy to hide some grave injury or illness.”

“’M fine,” Red mumbled, embarrassed. “No one’s dyin’.”

Sans scooted up and pushed the blanket out of his face so he could sign eagerly up at Papyrus, “Uncle Papyrus.”

“Sans? What do you mean?” Papyrus looked between Sans’s beaming face and Red’s embarrassed one, a look of wonder growing on his face.

“You’re going to be an uncle,” Sans signed more clearly.

Papyrus’s hands went up to his face as he squealed in excitement, “Really?!”

Red sighed and pulled his robe open again while Fell pulled the blanket down, revealing his belly in all it’s red Jello-O glory.

Papyrus sat on the edge of the bed, tears already gathering in his eye sockets. “Oh my goodness! This is the best news ever!”

“Yes, but Sans spent his entire reserves in one go and Red is eating for two, so lunch and a nap are in order,” Edge said insistently.

“Yes, of course!” Papyrus slipped his shoes off and sat down right next to Sans. The bed wasn’t really big enough for four, so adding Papyrus meant they all had to squish in together, but squish they did. “Allow the Great Papyrus to help make sure no more acts of foolishness happen today.”

Edge squeezed in on Fell’s other side, the tray placed squarely on Red’s lap and the cover removed to reveal a simple lunch cut into small enough pieces for Sans to easily eat. Fell picked up the first bite and held it to Sans’s mouth.

Red’s skull listed to the side, sinking into the pillows behind him. Feeling safe and warm at home, surrounded by the people most important to him, a nice meal waiting for him, Red was overcome by a wave of tiredness he couldn’t resist. That was alright, this dream was one that would still be there even after he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> don’t know if y’all noticed, but Nan is a foodie. It’s how a simple morning routine montage turned into a 600+ word breakfast scene.


End file.
